Hanzo Hasashi/Alternative Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "Hanzo Hasashi was once a member of the Japanese Shirai Ryu ninja clan. Given the name Scorpion for his blindingly fast and deadly fighting skill, his life was blessed with glorious kombat in the name of his Grand Master. But when he, his family and his clan were brutally exterminated by Sub-Zero and the Lin Kuei, Scorpion's existence became eternal torment. Resurrected by the malevolent necromancer Quan Chi, he entered the Mortal Kombat tournament to slay Sub-Zero and avenge the murders of his kin." Storyline Scorpion, the specter of the Netherrealm, was once a human known as Hanzo Hasashi. He was a member of the Shirai Ryu, a clan of Japanese ninjas, known for bringing ninjutsu and other secret martial arts to Japan from China. Until one day he, his family and clan were exterminated by the Lin Kuei assassin, Sub-Zero. His soul laid waste in the Netherrealm, but was mysteriously resurrected by the necromancer, Quan Chi. Under Quan Chi's Command, Scorpion entered Shang Tsung's tournament to avenge his death, and the death of the Shirai Ryu by the hands of the Lin Kuei assassin, Bi-Han, also known as Sub-Zero. As soon as he gets his chance to fight he demands to fight the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero, stating that he will have his head for killing his family and clan. He is challenged by the Shaolin Monk, Kung Lao, who is defeated by Scorpion. After Kung Lao was defeated, Raiden saw a vision of the future foreseeing Bi-Han's death and his rebirth as Noob Saibot. Shang Tsung tells Scorpion that he will demand nothing and calls Nightwolf to fight him. Nightwolf tried to calm Scorpion by telling him that his aggression was misplaced, and that he could follow a different path, but Scorpion thinks that Nightwolf's path only dishonors his kind and defeats him. The stunt impresses the sorcerer Shang Tsung, who tells Scorpion that he will fight Bi-Han soon enough. Raiden, having seen the visions from the future, urged Scorpion not to kill Sub-Zero, promising him that he would request to the Elder Gods to bring the Shirai Ryu back to the realm of mortals. Scorpion took a few moments to contemplate the new turn of events and eventually looked Raiden in the eyes and nod his consent. Raiden nod back and walked away with Liu Kang and Kung Lao, leaving the spectre alone. Entering Shang Tsung's Palace, Scorpion was confronted by the Lin Kuei assassins, Sektor and Cyrax, who provoked him, saying that he would join his clan soon enough, but Scorpion kept his calm, and stated: "My clan may walk the Earth once more". ''Something that made Cyrax push him, and Shang Tsung decide that Scorpion should fight Cyrax and Sektor. After defeating Cyrax and Sektor, Scorpion was confronted by his nemesis, Bi-Han. Bi-Han showed disrespect by Scorpion's clan, stating ''"To hell with your clan!", ''something that enraged the ninja specter, who answered "''No... To Hell with YOU!", and immediately took'' both of them to the Netherrealm, where they fought. Scorpion emerged victorious and decided to spare Bi-Han's life, but then Quan Chi appeared and ordered him to kill Sub-Zero. Remembering his bargain with Raiden, Scorpion refused. Seeing that the specter would not kill Sub-Zero unless he was persuaded, Quan Chi showed Scorpion images of the Lin Kuei slaughtering the Shirai Ryu. The entire village was in flames. Shirai Ryu clansmen were cut down by a hail of arrows while others were decapitated by Lin Kuei assassins. Yet more were run through by katanas from horseback riders and by arrows from archer marksmen. Among the horseriders was Sub-Zero. Another vision was magically created by the sorcerer. It showed Scorpion's wife and infant son huddled in a corner of their home. The door opened to reveal Sub-Zero, katana in hand. He unsheathed it, and unmoved by the wife's tears, brought the blade down. All that was seen was the blood splattering the walls, along with the petals of a rose worn in his wife's hair. The vision faded and Sub-Zero, badly wounded as he was, was on his feet holding a hand up in mercy, telling Scorpion that was not him. Scorpion ripped his mask off his head revealing a skull engulfed in flames. Back in the throne room of Shang Tsung, Scorpion reappeared and Shang Tsung smiled in anticipation. Wordlessly, Scorpion held up a scorched skull with the spinal cord attached. The ninja specter had killed the Lin Kuei assassin Sub-Zero breaking the promise he had made to Raiden. His head hung, Scorpion let the skull shatter on the ground and with a loud scream, burst into flames and disappears. Later on, Scorpion fought alongside Quan Chi against Liu Kang, the last Earthrealm warrior in the tournament, and lost to him. During Shao Kahn's tournament, Scorpion was summoned by Quan Chi to face Sub-Zero's younger brother, Kuai Liang, who had taken over the mantle and was trying to avenge Bi-Han. Scorpion emerged from the Netherrealm and quickly understood that the Sub-Zero before him was not the same that fought him before. They battled and Sub-Zero eventually gain the upper hand, but before he could finish Scorpion, Lin Kuei cyborgs captured him and Scorpion then teleported away. During Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, Scorpion was confronted by Raiden in the Netherrealm. Raiden requested an audience with Quan Chi, but Scorpion refused. Scorpion battled the Thunder God, but lost and swiftly teleported away as Quan Chi appeared. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Being the vengeful spectre he is, Scorpion is most associated with the element of hellfire, a darker variant of the Earth-related fire element. Scorpion only seems to use the element to confirm the death of his opponents. As a spectre, Scorpion is immune to death as his soul is still bound by revenge, allowing him to endlessly chase his targets until they have been silenced. He has the ability to teleport, often used in the form of surprise or ambush attacks. In addition, Scorpion no longer has a face. The mask (and the skin behind it) is a disguise that hides his ghastly skull, from which he can spew forth lethal shots of hellfire. The scope of Scorpion's powers depend on how long he remains in his abode, the Netherrealm. Like many ninja, Scorpion is well-versed in the art of armed kombat, having wielded various weapons throughout the tournaments, from axes to the most recent twin Ninjato. Scorpion's most recurring weapon is the Spear, a kunai attached to a sturdy rope, representing Scorpion's "Stinger". At times, the spear would be empowered with hellfire for more power. Signature moves * '''Spear:' Sending out a rope with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move is often followed by the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" . **The enhanced version is called Flame Spear. Scorpion launches two spears at the same time, both covered in hellfire, making them faster and stronger. *'Teleport:' Teleporting behind his opponent he connects with a punch. **The enhanced version is called Flameport. Scorpion adds a flaming uppercut after he hits the opponent. *'Takedown:' Scorpion trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown. **The enhanced version is called Takeout. *'Air Throw:' Scorpion throws his opponent to the ground while in the air. *'Demon Fire:' Scorpion summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. **The enhanced version is called Hell Fire. *'Flaming Backflip Kick:' Scorpion performs a backflip kick followed by a trail of fire, performed during some of Scorpion's combos. *thumb|right|250pxX-Ray Move - Scorpion Sting: 'Scorpion teleports underneath some flames before throwing a brutal punch to the opponent and breaking their skull, causing them to fall over. He then walks over and stomps on their chest damaging their ribs and heart. (''MK 2011) Fatalities *'''Toasty!: Scorpion's signature fatality. Scorpion takes off his mask, revealing a skull face, breathes fire at his opponent and the opponent screams in horror as their skin burns off. **This Fatality is unlocked via a DLC code. Scorpion can use this in any costume. *'Split Decision:' Scorpion unsheathes his sword and slices his opponent's torso. He then cuts his opponent's throat and delivers a powerful kick which sends their torso and head off their body. As the head comes falling down, he slices it vertically in half. *'Nether Gates:' Scorpion takes out his spear and stabs his opponent in the throat, then wraps it around the opponent's neck. He then opens up a portal leading to the Netherrealm behind them. He kicks them in it. Afterwards, a portal opens up above him. His opponent falls out of it, their skin melted off and hanging by Scorpion's spear. Other finishers *'Babality:' Scorpion shouts (in a high pitched voice) "GET OVER HERE!" and uses the spear, which causes him to fly with it before landing. He then cries and throws a tantrum. Endings *[[Video:Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) Scorpion Ending|thumb|200px|right|''Mortal Kombat (2011) Scorpion Ending]]Mortal Kombat (2011): "Shao Khan's death did nothing to relieve Scorpion's pain. The loss of his kin still weighed heavily upon him. For reasons he could neither explain nor understand, he was drawn to the home of the Shirai Ryu. Standing in the rubble in solemn contemplation, Scorpion was visited by apparitions of his fallen comrades. They revealed the true mastermind behind their brutal deaths. Enraged, he returned into the Netherrealm. As the spirits of his kin immobilized Quan Chi, Scorpion slew him, finally avenging their deaths." Gallery Scorpion and Quan Chi in the tournament oppening.jpg|Scorpion and Quan Chi in the first tournament opening Scorpion demands Sub-Zero.PNG|Scorpion demands Sub-Zero after defeating Kung Lao Scorp vs Nightwolf - Cópia.PNG|Nightwolf speaks with Scorpion Scorpion kills Sub-Zero.jpg|Raiden foresees the death of Bi-Han at the hands of Scorpion Scorpion accepts Raiden's proposal.PNG|Scorpion accepts Raiden's proposal. Scorp faces off against cyrax and sektor.jpg|Scorpion faces Cyrax and Sektor Scorpion vs Bi-Han.jpg|Bi-Han confronts Scorpion Scorpion defeats Bi-Han.PNG|Scorpion defeats Sub-Zero Scorpion is ordered to kill Bi-Han by Quan Chi.jpg|Quan Chi orders Scorpion to kill Sub-Zero shirai ryu die.JPG|The Lin Kuei killing the Shirai Ryu Scorpion's wife and child.PNG|Scorpion's wife and child Kana.png|Scorpion´s wife and son meet their demise You are not sub-zero.JPG|Scorpion tells Kuai Liang that he is not Sub-Zero Scorpion defeated.JPG|Kuai Liang defeats Scorpion Scorpion loses to Raiden.JPG|Raiden defeats Scorpion in the Netherrealm Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline